There's this boy and he kinda has my heart
by CapitalP
Summary: 'I mean… you can just stay here. Sleep here. With me. Tonight. I just broke up, you know. So I need someone to accompany me.' Now I know what does it feels like to be nervous. Wait. Why should I feel nervous? Nico was looking around. I think he was nervous too somehow. PercyxNico
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Perseus "Percy" Jackson. 17. Single and available. Yep. That's me. Currently lying in my bed and doing nothing. You know what is the best part lying in this water-bed? Because its water and it makes me comfortable in every single way. Oh yeah, have I told you that I am Poseidon's son? Yes? No? Well, I am one of the son of the Big Three, Poseidon is my dad. And Sally is my mom. I love my mom. But I guess after she got married, I get less of her attention. I understand since she's having a really great normal life right now with her beloved husband and a newborn baby. (I have a mortal younger sister and I'm super excited!) We named her Calypso Blofis. I don't know why my mom wanted to name my sister after Calypso. But actually I'm pretty grateful to her since with that way I can remind myself that Calypso is in Ogygia Island and will never forget our history together.

End of the story, I'm so bored.

While sighing to myself for thinking of Mom and my cute step sister who I haven't meet yet, I feel so pathetic. I rose myself from bed and suddenly feeling hungry. I pressed my empty stomach and wondering if dinner is ready. Without thinking much, I put on my coat and walk straight to dining Hall.

Wanted to open my door and then I suddenly realize that there is someone infront of my cabin, waiting. I wonder who it is. So i open the door slowly and trying to take a glimpse. Nico. "What is he doing here?" wonder to myself. Nico Di Angelo. One word to describe him, mystery. Two words to describe him Skinny Boy. And three words to describe him, He Likes Me. If any of you wondering, Yes, Nico is a boy and I am totally a boy too. But he LIKES me. How did I know? Simple. Here comes the flashback.

It was a dark and creepy night. The weather was so cold and freezing. And on that night, I met Annabeth because she said she wanted to meet me. I walked myself out from my cabin, and went straight to the Pegasus Stable. I kind of know why she wants to meet me at the cable, this is probably because the first time me and Annabeth actually talked to each other was in the stable truck. I was freezing, so i walked as fast as I can. Right infront of me was Annabeth. No matter how many times I see her, she's so breath-taking. With her untied blond hair, waving and that grey eyes. I seriously can't get enough of that.

'Hi. Freezing right?'

'Hmmm…'

Okay... what's with that answer? Did I do something wrong? Cause whenever Annabeth in 'Hmmm...' mood, it must be a bad news.

'Are you okay?'

'You think?'

'Not okay? Geez, you're freezing. Let's go inside.' I held her cold hand gently and pull her to the stable. The stable was empty because Pegasus in our camp hate being lock. So, they always wander around and by morning, they will be here, eating.

'Can you let me go?' Slowly Annabeth slip her hand off from mine. She looked sad, confused. I wonder why.

'Is something the matter? Something bothering you?'

'….'

I hate it when she is quiet, cause when she did it means that millions of things are running in her mind. And thus, I felt useless. Standing and staring in her eyes seeking for answer.

'You don't want to talk about it?' sighing to myself.

'Let's brake up.' Suddenly.

'WHAT?!'

'You heard me.' I can see that Annabeth was looking down, trying not cry. But I can see that her nose getting red and so do her face.

'I want a reason. What did I do? I need you Annabeth. I want you. I want us to be together.' Tried to convince her that I really do need her.

'You need me. But you don't love me. Anymore.' The way she said 'anymore' was like the most painful word ever created. But she said it.

Looking at her cold hands, fragile body, beautiful eyes, flawless. Why? How could I dare broke this tiny but strong girl. I swore to myself that I will protect her forever. But what did Annabeth said was true. I do need her so much, but I just… don't love her anymore. But I hate to admit it. I don't want to make her cry. But here I am, standing in front of a girl who tried to hold a tears.

'How do you know I don't love you? Anymore.'

'Percy, I'm not stupid. From the way you look at me now. Is not love.'

'Then what?'

'Sympathy. You felt pity on me. You just don't want me to cry and broken. So that is why I know that you try so hard to sustain this… relationship. But it's not working Percy. Lets end this. Goodbye Seaweed Brain. Hope we can stay as friend.' Annabeth look into my eyes. And suddenly she kissed my frozen lips. That smooth lips felt so good. While she's kissing me, I held her waist. Don't want to let her go. Oh, how I want to pin her down and lick that beautiful mouth of her and stare that miracle eyes all night. But I know its way too late. I know this kiss will be the last one.

Annabeth let go of herself from my embrace. Look into my eyes, smiling. Whispering to my ear 'Thank you for everything.' And went her way out.

In my cabin, there is no one. I felt like crying. I felt like I'm so useless right now. Like a walking dead. I hate myself. I hate Annabeth who kissed me and make me felt this way. But I know part of it was my fault. I let her down, stop loving her and lied. How I wish someone is here. Sitting next to me and comfort me.

Then suddenly, a dark shadow on a floor. A boy came out of it. Nico.

'Percy.'

'Nico. Please don't do that. Stop shadow travel wherever you want. I thought you were a ghost.'

'May I sit next to you?'

Even though I didn't say anything, Nico sat next to me. Fidgeting.

'I heard what happened.'

'About what?'

'You and Annabeth. I heard from the ghost. They saw you two together and how Annabeth cried.'

'Annabeth was crying?' I stood up. Shocked.

'Yes. On her way to her cabin, she was crying like… nonstop.'

'Annabeth… She's okay. She's strong. You don't have to worry. Tomorrow, you and she will be like how it used to be.' Holding my hands while look into my eyes. Comforting me like what I want. Oh Nico. You're so nice. How I wish I have a little brother like you.

'You're so kind Nico. How I wish you're my little brother.' I smiled to him and meant whatever I just said.

Nico looked hurt. He suddenly looked down and clenching his fist. Surpassing something.

'Don't you think I am stupid?'

'About what?' Nico still looking down.

'That I broke up with the best and smartest girl in Camp? That I lied to myself and her. Lied that I actually love her. But I just need her. Trying so hard to make her mine. But that just a stupid lewd of mine. Such a bad guy I am. Right?' staring at Nico but his still looking down. Instead, I stared at his neck. What a long neck. Pale white skin. Tempting.

BAMMM!

'Wow. What happened? Percy, are you okay?' Nico offered his hand. Must be weird for Nico to suddenly see his friend fell from the bed.

'Ouch. Oh, thanks dude.' Holding Nico's hand felt weird. Some ticklish feeling suddenly came. What was I thinking just now? How can i was tempted my Nico's neck? Oh my Gods. There must be something wrong with me. Must be a side-effect from Annabeth's kiss. So that's why I felt like this.

I rose myself up with Nico's help. Still holding Nico's hand. His hand was small. His finger was long. Like a girl's hand. Funny. Nico was staring at me. And I stared him back. That dark eyes. So different than Annabeth. Full with mystery.

Nico let go his hand from my grasp.

'I think I better go.' Said Nico.

'No—' Gosh. What did I just said? No?

Nico looked at me with his weird expression 'Hmmm…?'

'I mean… you can just stay here. Sleep here. With me. Tonight. I just broke up, you know. So I need someone to accompany me.' Now I know what does it feels like to be nervous. Wait. Why should I feel nervous?

Nico was looking around. I think he was nervous too somehow. Now that I think about it. If he sleeps with me tonight in this dark cabin, meaning it will be just the two of us. Oh man… Not good.

'I don't think i…' Before Nico can finish his words I pulled Nico's hand and push him on my bed.

'Wh—what are you trying to do?' Nico's voice was trembling. Shocked from being shoved to bed.

'Eh. What. Oh my gods. Nothing. I didn't mean anything. I just want you to feel my bed. Nice right? It made from water.' I was trying to make an excuses. And… what a stupid excuses.

Nico was trying to sit properly on Percy's bed. 'Yeah. Nice. It feels comfortable. No wonder it's a water-bed. Poseidon's son.' Smiling.

Man, Nico. You're so cruel. Are you trying to kill me now? Why did you have to smile while sitting on my bed?

I slowly crawled to Nico. Searching for his hands. Stroking his cheeks. Smooth. I put my hand around Nico's waist. Pulled his skinny body onto mine. Staring at his dark eyes. Nico suddenly closed his eyes. Like he gave me permission to do anything to him. Oh Nico. How I want to eat you right now.

I slammed his lips into mine violently. Licking his lips. 'Nico, open your mouth.' Then I put my tongue inside his mouth. Feeling each other tongues was so good. Sweet.

I pinned him down. I kissed his black hair. Smelled so good. Very alluring. Then I licked his ear. Left ear. Whispered to him. 'I want to hear you.' Then Nico suddenly open his eyes and 'Aaahh… Percy. Not my ear.' Sexy. And thus, the whole night I embraced him and eat all over him. Deliciously.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

**This is a continuation from the last time. Sorry if there any grammar mistakes. Do enjoy. :)**

End of flashback.

To see Nico in front of my cabin after what happened yesterday night was so weird. Out of nowhere I felt very nervous. Like I want to meet him but on the same time, I don't. Yesterday night was wonderful. The feel of Nico's body responded to mine was miracle. Now that I think about it, why did he suddenly disappeared last night after 'that'. Was he felt guilty? If he did feel guilty, then why he is here.

I open my door and locked it. I went my way to Nico.

Awkwardly, I said 'Hey.'

Nico looked at me. Angry.

'Percy. Are you going somewhere?'

'Yeah. To Dining Hall. You want to follow?'

'Sure.' Nico nodded his head and walked behind me.

I try to slow down my steps since if possible I would like to walk side by side with Nico. But I think Nico don't want to walked with me. I stopped. And so do Nico. I turned back. Nico stood there and looking elsewhere. Suddenly I felt really irritated. It feels like he wants to say something to me. Without thinking. I took Nico's hands and that startled him.

'Wh—What are you doing?' Nico tried to let go of his hands from mine. Nope. No way am I going to let go of his hands. I grasp it more tightly.

'Ouch. Percy, let go of me. What if people see?' while looked around nervously.

'There's no one here.' Then I started to pull him into my embraced.

'Hey!' struggling.

'I know you like it when I do this.' Smirking at his face. That awesome feeling was when I get to see Nico's nervous face. Splendid.

'Let go of me, before I called someone.'

'Scary~ who do you want to call? Ghosts? Skeletons?'

'Very funny Percy Jackson. Yes, I will call ghosts if you don't let me go, now.' said Nico with his hard voice.

'Okay.' I let go of my hands from his waist then Nico try to take few steps behind. But then I kissed him.

'Hey!' Nico surprised and i kissed him again and again.

'Hmm.. let go… hmmmm.. me.. Ahhh. Percy- I can't breathe. Hmmmm…' said Nico struggled from my kiss.

'Feeling better?' whispered on his ear.

'What—are you—talking about?' Nico trying to take his breathe. 'What was that for?' Said Nico angrily while shoving me away.

'A kiss' I said while balancing myself from Nico's push.

'I don't need that after what happened yesterday.'

'Ouhh. I love yesterday. It was awesome. Want to do it again?'

'You're the worst guy ever Percy!' suddenly a shadow came out and ate Nico away.

'Oh great! You're running away Nico? I was just kidding.' Frustrated. Why did Nico need to run away from me? Was it because of what I said? Geeez, I hate my mouth. Urgg. He must be hurt from what I said. You are such a genius PERCY JACKSON. You made a girl cry and now a boy? After this what? Animal? Geez.

My hungry getting worse. I step into dining hall and guess what, there are lots of eyes locked on me. Well, this is absolutely not a first time. So kind of used to it. Somehow I knew why people looked at me with a disgusting eyes. Must be because of Annabeth. Rumors that I broke with Annabeth sure flied fast. How did they know anyway? There's no way Annabeth will go off and tell everyone about her love life. Ghost? Only Nico can communicate with them. And lastly… God. Only God can hear our conversation anywhere they want. So the only god here is Mr.D.

I sat on my bench. Alone. Obviously since I don't have half brothers or sisters. How I wish Tyson is here. With Tyson, at least I can laugh happily just by looking at him. Suddenly a sound of gong was heard. Mr D and beside him was Chiron. Mr D was holding and toasted a glass of - wait, is that water? Yes. A water into the air.

'People of Camp Half Blood. You now may eat and may Gods bless your food.' I was about to eat my blueberry pie but 'Oh. As I hate to say this. I heard last night there is a couple who just broke up. Miss Annabelle Champ and Perry Johnson. Cheers to both of them. Hahahaha!' I almost choking myself after heard what Mr.D just said. Then I looked up. Saw him grinning at me and Annabeth. I glanced at Annabeth and her face turned really red. Oh I really hate this man. Then I gazed at his glass, and the water inside started swirling. Chiron realized what I did and staring at me with his angry eyes, told me to stop. Then I stopped. Looked down. And ate my food silently. Alone.

On a next day, I woke up. Trying so hard to open my eyes. Yawning as loud as I can (I live alone, so basically I can do whatever I want) While stretching my arms, looked around then I stopped. Shocked. I saw Nico lying on my goddamn bed. He is sleeping next to me! Is this a dream? I slapped myself and I felt pain. No. This is so real!

I think today is the best day I ever had. Nico was on bed, sleeping with that cute baby face of his. Gosh. Then I gave a peck on Nico's cheek. Then Nico's eyebrows. Then slowly went down to his pinky lip. Slowly and gently.

Nico then open his eyes and shocked to see that I kissed him. 'Stop it Percy. Its ticklish.' Then Nico tried to sit properly.

'What are you doing here?' I asked him nicely.

He gazed on my face full with affection. 'To sleep with you.' Smiling. Yawning and stretching.

Oh Nico. That so nice of you. 'Breakfast together?'

'Okay. But let me change my clothes first.' Nico stood up and went into the bathroom.

I get away from bed and went straight to mirror. 'Fuck, my hair look like a bird's nest.' I took a comb and brush my hair properly. Tried to look better, I checked my face, teeth, smell my armpit. Nothing. Okay, Perfect. Then I heard toilet's door cracking, I jumped onto bed and act like nothing happened.

'Done?' I asked Nico.

'Yep. Want to go now or later? We still have like… 15 minutes before Chiron call.' Nico walked around my cabin. Inspecting my room full with curiosity. Then he suddenly turned his body to me and stared.

'Why are you staring at me like that?' I then straighten my body uncomfortably and tried to adjust my posture.

'I want to ask you.' said Nico. He then crawled onto the bed and snuggle himself to me. He rest his head on my chest. Quite a surprised since he never done this before. Then I wrapped my arm around him. Nico smelled so good. Alluring. Whoops. Dear Percy, you better snap out of yourself. I took a breath and closed my eyes, trying to surpass my desire. 'What do you want to ask?' I asked him to break my nervousness.

'Are we dating?'

Wow. Never expect that kind of question. Actually I pretty much wondering too whether Nico and i is considered dating since we already crossed the line last 2 nights ago. Later, I realized, after Nico asked that question, his finger was running around on my chest. He must be worried since I didn't reply. Immediately.

'Do you like me?'

'Of course I like you, Perce.' Stared into my eyes earnestly. Trying to convey his feelings to me. 'Then, do you like me, Percy?'

I took a breath for a while to calm myself down. I tried to remember how Nico had try so many times to save me from danger during quest. I really appreciate all he had done to me. But during those times, I was dating Annabeth. And just a few days ago, I broke up with her. And the reason why I and Annabeth broke up was not because of Nico. Wait. Hold on. If Annabeth said I don't love her anymore, I don't see her as a lover, then who did I love? Why I stopped loving Annabeth in the first place? Was it because of Nico? Was it?

I shook my head. Confused. Even until now, I still don't get my feelings. My heart. I do think sometime that Nico is cute, adorable and brave. But was that love or simply because I like him as a little brother. I look down to Nico's face. Then I stare at his eyes, nose, and cheeks then to his lip. I love his everything.

'Percy? Are you okay?' said with a weak voice. Nico then intertwine his legs to make it more intimate. I can sense that Nico don't want to let go of me. It just showed that how much he loves me. And that makes me feel very happy. Okay. Okay. I love Nico. I like him. I do and I want treasure him more than Annabeth. I nodded my head.

'You like me? Percy, you really like me?' with excitement Nico repeated the same question to make sure that I really like him.

'No Nico. Its not just a like. I love you. Will you be mine?' I sweetly stroke Nico's face. Smiling.

Nico then hugged me. Hugged me so tightly. I can even feel his heart thumping so… hand and fast.

'Yes Percy. I will and I want to be yours. Swear to me that you will never leave me behind. Swear to me that you will love me and I will do the same to you.' Wow. Nico say it so fast. So excited until I can't really understand what he said.

Then by the time I want to make a vow that I will love and care him for the rest of my life….Without warning, we can hear Chiron's voice, shouting 'BREKFAST TIME! HEROES! WAKE UP AND GATHER YOURSELF.' And after that someone is knocking my door. I look at Nico and he look at me. 'Go Nico. If someone see you here and not in your own cabin. Chiron will be totally pissed.'

Nico then summoned his shadows. But before he let his shadows to swallow himself. He grab my arm, and bite my bottom lip. Smirking. Afterwards, he jumped into his shadow and leave me alone with a stupid, shocking face. 'Was that a payback for kissing you last night?' Then the sound of knocking on my door getting louder.

'Okay! Okay! I'm coming! Who is it?' I opened the door and I saw Grover.

'Percy! You better hurry! Annabeth is in trouble!' said with his trembled tone.


	3. Chapter 3

Grover and I ran as fast as we can to Athena's Cabin. There are a lot of people surrounded the cabin. And what I can see is, everyone look worried. Miserable. Like someone is dead inside. Wait. Dead? Is Annabeth dead? I stopped and pulled Grover's arm.  
'Hey Dude! That's hurt!' shoving my hands away. 'What happened with Annabeth? I'm not going inside if you're not telling me now.' I insisted Grover to tell me before I fill up my courage to go and see what is happening.  
'Got no time to explain, Perce. She is in danger and you are the only that can help her. Come on!' Grover continued his running. Have I told you that Grover is a satyr. Satyr means half human and half goat. I know it sounds weird. But it is the truth. He and I used to be best buddy ever. But because of some tragic happening between us. He tried to ignore me and get away from me as far as he can. What happened? Well, no time to explain. Better run and safe Annabeth first.

'Make it through! Grover The Best and Percy the Hero are going in! Come on! Let us in!' Grover shoved other campers that were blocking the way. Athena's Cabin. Very different than mine. It full with books and maps and stuff that I don't understand. Pens and pencils are everywhere. Very messy but you can understand why. On a front bed, I can see Annabeth and her pale skin.  
I ran towards Annabeth and touch her head. 'Cold' Yes, very cold. Her lip is in blue colour and her hair are getting whiter? What is going on? 'Grover! What happened to her?'

Malcolm, one of the Athena's son and Annabeth second-in-command half-brother suddenly in front of me. 'She had been like this since 2 days ago. You know, after you and her… than she got back inside, crying and shivering. Nonstop.' Malcolm is tall and muscular kind of guy. The way he explained to me about what happened to Annabeth was like he is by her side when Annabeth was in this kind of condition. 'Then, why you're not telling Chiron since 2 days ago that she is suffering?' I insisted an answer. 'I want to!' bravery. 'But Annabeth said that maybe…maybe it just a side-effect after her heart broken. She insisted that she's fine. What can I do then? You know very well how stubborn she is.'  
I clutch my fists. 'Then, where is Chiron?' I looked at Grover. 'He was here. Then he told me to call you while he run and take the antidote.' Said Grover while looking to Annabeth full with worried. I took Annabeth's hand, try to make it warm. I rubbed her hand gently. Thought if I do that, at least she can get any better. But it actually don't have any effect. I just feel like do it. While I hold Annabeth's hands. All the memories between me and her came flash into my head.

The way she act in front of me. The way we talk. The way we were together. I closed my eyes. I took a deep breath, tried to erase those thought about me and Annabeth. And try to convince myself that I am currently dating Nico, the son of Hades, like… 10 minutes ago?  
I'm sorry Nico. But I can't help it now. Annabeth was my girlfriend but she is still my friend. I stroke Annabeth's hair. Slowly. 'Nectar..' I glared at Grover. 'Have you give her Nectar or Ambrossia? She looks like she's in pain.' Then I look back at Annabeth. She seems like something was pressing her head. Her face look tragic. 'Chiron gave her already. And I don't think give more will be good, Perce.'

I almost yelled at Grover. Are you blind or what? Can't you see she's miserable right now? Sweating a lot. Murmuring words that I don't understand. 'P—y'. Yep. She said something that start with P and end with Y. Percy? Wait. Was she calling my name? I grasp Annabeth hand more tightly. 'Annabeth. I'm here Annabeth. Don't worry, Chiron went and take some antidote. You going to be alright.'  
Then Annabeth open her eyes slowly. 'Seaweed Brain. What are you doing here? Looking so worried. I'm not dying am I?' smiling and chuckling. Then she suddenly coughing so painfully. 'Can someone go and call Chiron to come here NOW.' Malcolm was the first person that went out to search for Chiron. And after 5 minutes, Chiron tiredly gasping to take some air. 'Here the antidote.' Chiron try to stand beside me. I gave him some space since he's the doctor. Chiron then put his big hand on Annabeth forehead. 'Cold and Hot. What is going on while I'm gone?' I tried and explain to Chiron what happened. 'This is hard. Why now?' Chiron said to himself but somehow I heard what he said. 'Why now what? Tell me Chiron.' I begged Chiron to tell me. I can't take it to see Annabeth in this kind of state.

Chiron look at me with sympathy eyes. 'I know Percy. Even I want save Annabeth. She is one of my best student. But… with only my antidote it is not enough.'

'What do you need? I go and take it. I can go right now if possible. What? Poisonous mushroom? Weeds? Come on Chiron.'

'I need a large amount of blood.'

'Who's blood?'

Chiron stared at me. Stared into my eyes. Somehow I understand. 'My blood?'

'Yes Percy. I need your blood. Your blood somehow contain an antidote from Gorgon's blood last time you drank.'

'Then, go on. Take it. If my blood somehow can save Annabeth life.' I showed Chiron my hands.

'It is not as easy as you think Percy.' Chiron hesitated.

Then Grover suddenly grabbed my shoulder. He shook his head.

'If you a boy give a blood to a girl. It means that you are willing to… marry her. Since you share a same blood. That is our Camp's Legend. And that legend somehow was truth.'

I stared at Grover. And looked back to Chiron. Confused. Why I never heard this kind of ridiculous legend before? Then, if I don't give my blood to Annabeth, she will die. But if I give her, I'm willing to marry her? What other option do I have? Someone. Tell me.


	4. Chapter 4

_Firstly, I want to apologize for uploading late. Really late. Its not that i stop making this,instead i actually had finished writing until chapter 5 but i was kinda busy to upload it. But after i received this message from someone said that (he/she) want to read more and gave me (he/she) ideas and somehow i felt grateful thus ... TADAAA! An update from me. Do enjoy both Chapter 3 and 4._

I shook my head again and again. I don't get it. I don't get THIS! And gradually sat myself to the nearest chair. By saving her, I need to marry her? What is this? Drama? This is absolutely ridiculous. Well, its not that I don't want to marry her. Who don't want to take a genius girl's hand to be yours? But… but… Oh come on! I JUST BROKE UP WITH HER! I JUST MADE HER CRY AND PROMISED NICO THAT I WILL BE WITH HIM. Why is this happening to me? I closed eyes. Took a really deep breath. I feel like crying. I feel like this is so unfair. I just want to love someone with my whole heart. I just want to start a new and fresh love with Nico for him by my side. To have Nico. To kiss and hug him forever. I just want that. Maybe I am being selfish here because Annabeth was my girlfriend. And yes, I did loved her before. Wholeheartedly. But, that was before. I stopped loving her because I finally found someone. And then, this? Gods. Please Gods. Please Poseidon. Help me. Athena, I know you hate me, but this involve your favourite daughter so you need to help me somehow. You warned me before right, to not getting near Annabeth but I did. And I broke her heart to the point this is happening. I shook my head. Opened my eyes.

'Okay. Go on and take my blood.'

'Perce, dude. Are you sure?' Grover asked. 'I'm not lying about the legend. Because it really did happened before. You can ask Chiron if you don't believe me.'

'Yes Percy. It did happened. I can't tell you more details but if you share a same blood with a girl…' Chiron shook his head and continued 'meaning you are proposing to her. And if you don't take this seriously. Annabeth will be in trouble again.'

'You mean… if I don't play along with this marrying stuff just because I shared my blood with her, she will be in trouble? What kind of problem?'

Chiron looked down, trying to remember something. 'Something like a curse. Curse that will make Annabeth unable to have any relationship other than the one she shared blood with.' The he looked up. 'Yes, something like that.'

I rolled my eyes. 'Great. This is absolutely great.'

'Umm… Chiron, Percy, Grover. I don't want to disturb. But I think Annabeth getting worse.' Said Malcolm with a trembling voice.

I looked back. Ran towards Annabeth. Put my hand on her head. Its getting hotter. 'She's getting hotter!' I shook Annabeth body trying to wake her up. Identify whether she passed out or just asleep. But she didn't moved. She must be passed out. 'She's not conscious. I think she pass out already.' I glared at Chiron. 'Take my blood CHIRON! About marrying her or whatever is that, let it be! Saving her right now is my first priority!' I took my pen from my pocket and uncapped it then a blade it become. I then sliced my forearm and blood flow down slowly. Ouch.

'Perce! Stupid! What are you doing?!' Graver head towards me and took one of available cloth to stopped my blood from flowing.

'Come on Chiron! Why you still doing nothing? Give my blood to Annabeth already.' I said. I was so angry, maybe perhaps I felt a little hurt from this blood kept on flowing or maybe because I felt useless if I'm not able to save Annabeth. Or both.

Chiron took a breath and heavily walk his four legs towards me. He glared at me. 'What you did right now is very stupid Percy Jackson. But you are correct. Right now, nothing is important then to save Annabeth. But I don't acknowledge for you to carelessly cut yourself like this. Give me your hand.'

I gave my hand to Chiron. Somehow he seems scary. Well, he always look serious but not scary. Chiron hold my hand and grab something from his pocket. An antidote perhaps. And he pour that antidote on my bleeding forearm and miraculously my cut was healed. Healed. No more blood. I looked at Chiron. With surprised.

'This is an antidote that can heal anything that are not too serious. Just like your cut. And this thing is very limited. I can only made this when I have a really high quality ingredients.' Chiron showed me the antidote's bottle. 'Now. We need to save Annabeth. Grover, can you take bucket and fill it with water.' Said Chiron to Grover. Then Grover straight away went to bathroom to take some water. 'Malcolm, you go to my office and take a tools that used to transfer blood. You know what it is right? Since I had teach these before.' Malcolm nodded his head meaning he understand what he need to do. And how about me?

Chiron stared down to my face. 'Percy, let me warning you again. I don't know what had happened between you and Annabeth. But I hope that you two can get back together.' Chiron really looked into my green eyes. Like he begging me to reconsider my decision. The he continued 'With this sharing blood stuff. You have to take it seriously. Even gods take this serious.' Chiron sighed and stopped himself from saying further. I guess he just don't want to give any more details than what I need to know. Like why it become a legend? Who shared blood with who and end up marrying each other? I am seriously want to know. But instead of asking, I didn't say any word.

Grover came with a bucket full with water inside and 5 minutes after that, Malcolm tag along with a really difficult tools that I don't know what there are. (I really don't know what tools are those so I don't dare to give any details.) Chiron told me to lie down on a bed next to Annabeth. And I awkwardly lie down and stared on the wall. Out of nervousness I asked 'Umm… I don't want to sound like a coward but is it painful?' Next to me I can hear Grover chuckle a little. Then I glared at him 'I'm being serious here Grover. And don't laugh.'

'I'm not laughing.' Grover trying to adjust his posture then suddenly he burst into laughing. Then followed by Malcolm and Chiron smiling face.

'Man, dude. You are so funny! How can you afraid of needle but you can stupidly cut yourself with your blade just now?' Said Grover. Still laughing.

'Laugh all you want Grover. But I'm not joking. I just hate pain that I don't know how pain it is. You get it?' I said with a serious face.

Then Grover stopped laughing by clearing his throats. 'Ehem. Sorry Perce. Just want to play around.'

I closed my eyes after hearing Grover explanation. While I closed my eyes. I can see Nico's face. Oh. Maybe slowly I have been craving for him. Or maybe I can't stop thinking about the legend. What will happen to Nico if he found that I have to marry Annabeth? Will he be angry? Or be who he used to be when his sister died? Stray away to seek revenge? I tried to calm myself. I don't want any of that to be happening. I don't want to see Nico's grim face anymore. I just want to see his beautiful smile that only I can see. How I want to touch his body so much right now. Kiss all over it. Wanting to leave a mark on his body as a symbol that his mine. But I know perhaps it is too late. Since I decided to share my blood with Annabeth and thus meaning by marrying her.

While I was thinking, I can feel that something been insert into my body. I felt tingling. Then before I can remember. I lost conscious. Asleep.


End file.
